1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to shipping boxes. More particularly, the invention relates to shipping boxes for retail products, the boxes being flat in an unfolded configuration and having preformed fold lines for folding the box around a display board and a retail product attached thereto. Specifically, the invention relates to shipping boxes for retail products wherein the box has specific dimensions so that a display board fits snugly into the box when the box is folded around the product and board.
2. Background Information
Various types of boxes exist wherein a flat material such as cardboard, is configured to efficiently fold into the final box shape. However, the need exists for a such a shipping box for retail products with a simple configuration so that (1) the box is configured to contain a product attached to a display board; (2) the box is dimensioned to snugly fit the display board and thus prevent or reduce movement of the display board and product within the box during handling and shipping; (3) the product and display board can be placed on the unfolded box and the box quickly folded around the product and display board; (4) the box has top inserts which when folded into the box interior provide structural strength, help hold the display board in place and space the top of the box from the retail product inside; (5) the box eliminates the need for packing material through the combination of the product being attached to the display board, the display board fitting snugly in the box and the top inserts holding the display board in place and spacing the product from the top of the box; (6) the box has meshing slots formed therein which help prevent the box from inadvertently opening during handling and shipping without the use of tape or other fasteners; (7) the box is formed with pop-up handles that can be used to easily place the shipping box into and remove it from a larger shipping container made to receive the size of the shipping box, said handles allowing the box to be lowered without holding the box on the sides or bottom, thus keeping the handler's hand and fingers from contact from the shipping container and preventing related possible injury; and (8) the box can be easily opened and the display board and attached product removed in a condition ready to display for retail purposes.
Prior art includes preformed boxes and unfolded boxes having fold lines which define the dimensions of the box. However, such boxes are not intended to be used with a display board having a product attached thereto and do not fold around such a board and product. Neither do these prior art boxes have dimensions that snugly hold the display board, nor top inserts that provide structural strength, nor help hold the display board in place and space the top of the box from the product. Further, they do not eliminate the need for packing material through the combination of the product being attached to the display board, the display board fitting snugly in the box and the top inserts holding the display board in place and spacing the product from the top of the box. These prior art boxes do not have meshing slots which help prevent the box from inadvertently opening during handling and shipping without the use of tape or other fasteners, nor do they have slits defining cutouts and pop-up handles. Likewise, these boxes do not have such handles that allow the box to be lowered without holding the box on the sides or bottom. Nor are they configured to easily open to remove a display board and attached product in a condition ready to display for retail purposes.